ונציה לתייר היהודי
ראו גם:סיור קבוצת דנטה אליגיירי בונציה והסביבה - יוני 2016 המבקר היהודי בJewish ghetto in Venice - Extension ונציה, כדאי שיקדיש לביקור יומיים. בבואו לעיר ממערב כדאי לבקר בהלבירינת של סטרה - הרמח"ל הקדיש לגן זה פרק במסילת ישרים (ראו להלן). ה'לבירינת של סטרה' (באיטלקית: Il labirinto di Strà), או בשמו האחר: "לבירינת האהבה", נמצא בוילה פיזני (Villa Pisani) הבנויה על שפת התעלה המלאכותית, תעלת ברנטה, המובילה מהעיר פדובה ללגונה של ונציה, באיטליה. לשם כך יש לרדת מהאוטסטרדה מילנו-ונציה בפדובה. אם נשארים ללון בונציה כדאי לצפות בשעות הבוקר המוקדמות התנועת הסירות המביאות לעיר את האספקה. הסירות מועמסות עד גבול היכולת ומובלות באמנות בתעלה. כמו כן יש סירות המפנות מהעיר את מה שאין צורך בה. כדאי לסייר ב"ספינה אוטובוס", - Vaporeto - מחיר הנסיעה הוא "אגרה" על התייר. כדאי לקנות כרטיס לשמונה שעות: לסייר בכיכר סן מארקו - אם אין תור ארוך לעלות במעלית למגדל הפעמונים ולנסוע לאיים בורנו ומורנו - להקפיד לסיים הכל בשמונה שעות. ראו גם: הגטו היהודי - סיורים מודרכים בעברית בהקשה (לא די בהנחת העכבר על האות) על האות תקבל את שם המקום הסברים ראו בערך הגטו היהודי בוונציה thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|325 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|325 px מכתב ההסבר על האתרים המופץ על-ידי לשכת המודיעין של הקהילה Thank you for your request, we are the tourist information office of the Jewish Community of Venice. our recommendation are as followed: המייל : Michael Calimani info@jvenice.org The Jewish ghetto of Venice is the first ghetto in the world from 1516. In the ghetto there are five synagogues German Ashkenazim, French Ashkenazim, Italian, Levantin, Spanish. The Jewish Museum arranges guided tours to the German, French and Levantin Synagogues. The tour takes about 50 minutes, and go out every hour on the half of the hour, starting 10:30, 11:30....17:30 the last tour. The museum is open every day except Saturday and Jewish holidays. Cost of the tour is 10 Euro on, no need to prebook, but if you wish you can contact them at renotazioni.mev@coopculture.it" מייל להזמנת מקום לסיור בתי כנסת The synagogues are very unique, first because they are very beautiful and luxurious, second because they remained unharmed for 500 years, and very different from one to anther since each community brought her characteristic to the design of the synagogue. The Jewish Community of Venice is an Orthodox community. There are 500 members at our community and services at summer time are at the Spanish synagogue, ''' if you are Jewish and intend to come for service, we advice to send an e-mail to the security manger at: shrikieli@gmail.com מייל with a scan of your passport. (only of the head of the family is fine), משלוח מידע על כוונה לבקר בבית הכנסת he will send you all the time table of the services. Today the ghetto is one of the best places to stay in Venice with its sunny square, it is a place in Venice where you can still feel the warmth of old Venice before the tourist "concord" Venice. The Ghetto is located in a perfect place just 10 minutes from the train and bus station, 15 min from the Rialto bridge and 25 min from saint Marks square, all the water bus stops also to Murano and Burano are a one min from the ghetto. In the ghetto you can find original art and Judaica galleries most of them are owned by members of the Jewish community, and I recommend to stroll between the galleries and see the artistes at their work and chat with them. In order to feel the atmosphere of the ghetto we would recommend you to stay at the only kosher hotel in Venice which is located in the sunny ghetto square. It is a beautiful historic building is just by the old synagogues can visit their site at אתר המלון http://www.pardesrimonim.net Other Kosher places which are under the supervision and have a kosher certification by the chief rabbi of Venice Rav Shalom Bahbout are the cafeteria "HAY" Halavi located inside the Jewish museum in the Ghetto Nuovo, you can contact them at: calvanicomontella@libero.it מייל מזנון המוזיאון היהודי The bakery and grocery shop "Volpe" sales Kosher Pat Israel fresh breads and typical Venetian cookies, they also prepare sandwiches with pastrami and has kosher products. Wishing you a good trip to Venice, if you need some more information please write. Alice 'גן המבוכה' של הרמח"ל ימין|ממוזער|250px|המגדל הגבוה במרכז בו מראים את היציאה מהלבירינת לאלה שהגיעו למסקנה שהם תועים בו קרוב למדי שהרמח"ל, אשר נולד בפדובה והיה נוסע ולוונציה, הכיר את הלבירינת של סטרה. מעריכים כי הוא נעזר בו על מנת להמחיש את הדרך לפיה על האדם לכלכל את התנהגותו בזהירות. בספרו מסילת ישרים, אשר הפך ליסוד המרכזי והבסיסי בפעילות תנועת המוסר ומשפיעה על עולם הישיבות עד היום, הוא מתאר את תפקידו של המבוך - לבירינת, או בלשונו,' גן המבוכה' : " למה זה דומה? לגן המבוכה, הוא הגן הנטוע לצחוק, הידוע אצל השרים ( הדגשה שלנו), שהנטיעות עשויות כתלים כתלים, וביניהם שבילים רבים נבוכים ומעורבים, כולם דומים זה לזה, והתכלית בם הוא להגיע אל אכסדרה אחת שבאמצעם. ואמנם השבילים האלה מהם ישרים ומגיעים באמת אל האכסדרה, ומהם משגים את האדם ומרחיקים אותו ממנה. ואמנם ההולך בין השבילים הוא לא יוכל לראות ולדעת כלל אם הוא בשביל האמיתי או בכוזב, כי כולם שוים ואין הפרש ביניהם לעין הרואה אותם, אם לא שידע הדרך בבקיאות וטביעות עין שכבר נכנס בם והגיע אל התכלית שהוא האכסדרה. והנה העומד כבר על האכסדרה הוא רואה כל הדרכים לפניו ומבחין בין האמתיים והכוזבים, והוא יוכל להזהיר את ההולכים בם, לומר: זה הדרך לכו בו! והנה, מי שירצה להאמין לו, יגיע למקום המיועד. ומי שלא ירצה להאמין וירצה ללכת אחר עיניו, ודאי שישאר אובד ולא יגיע אליו. כן הדבר הזה: מי שעדיין לא משל ביצרו, הוא בתוך השבילים, לא יוכל להבחין ביניהם. אך המושלים ביצרם שכבר הגיעו אל האכסדרה, שכבר יצאו מן השבילים וראו כל הדרכים לעיניהם בברור, הם יכולים ליעץ למי שירצה לשמוע, ואליהם צריכים אנו להאמין. ואמנם מה היא העצה שהם נותנים לנו? בואו חשבון, בואו ונחשב חשבונו של עולם, כי כבר הם ניסו וראו וידעו שזה לבדו הוא הדרך האמיתי להגיע האדם אל הטובה אשר הוא מבקש ולא זולת זה."מקור=מסילת ישרים , פרק ג , בביאור חלקי הזהירות. בלבירינת של סטרה אנו מוצאים את האלמנטים שבתיאור. # הגן נטוע לצחוק - האמנם רק לבידור ? # והנה העומד כבר על האכסדרה - בראש המגדל בלבירינט. # מי שירצה להאמין לו, יגיע למקום המיועד- יגלה את היציאה. # ומי שלא ירצה להאמין ''' - לא יקשיב לעצת בעל הניסיון. לביקור:המוזיאון היהודי - כולל סיור בתי כנסת '''The jewish museum: The Jewish Museum of Venice was opened in 1955 and was renewed in 1986, when it was enriched with many donations. In its rooms, you will find materials, silver objects and valuables used during prayer and to decorate the synagogues: Ataroth, Chuppoth, Ketubboth, Meghilloth, Meilim, Menoroth, Parochoth, Rimmonim, Shofaroth, Tallitot, Yaddaim. Useful informations:: •Phone: ++39-041-715359 Fax: ++39-041-723007 •Open every day except Saturday and Jewish Holidays, December 25th, January 1st, May 1st •From October 1st-May 31st open 10:00-16:30 From June 1st-September 30th open 10:00 -19:00 •Guided tour of the Synagogues (every half hour beginning at 10:30) * אתר המוזיאון מסעדות המסעדה המפורסמת היא של חבד "גם-גם" * GAM GAM Kosher Restaurant & Glatt Kosher Catering מסעדה כשראה נוספת על המסעדה:GIARDINO DEL GHETTO - מידע על הכשרות)) Egregio Daniele Ventura, la Kashrut del ristorante in questione e dell’hotel annesso è sotto la Hashgachà di questo Ufficio Rabbinico, nelle persone di Rav Avraham Dayan (Vice Rabbino Capo di Venezia), mia personale e del Mashghìach Akiva Halla. La Kashrut è Glatt la-Mehadrin secondo tutte le opinioni (Beth Yosef, Rema), e quindi sia per Sefardim che per Ashkenazim, Temanim, Bene Romi e Romanisti. Bi-vrakhah, Rav Elia e. Richetti – Rabbino Capo 15 פבואר 2010 בית הקברות העתיק בלידו של ונציה ראו ערך מורחב' בית הקברות העתיק בלידו די ונציה בית הקברות היהודי באי לידו די ונציה נוסד בשנת 1386. הרפובליקה של ונציה אישרה ליהודים לקבור את מתיהם, בשטח שהיה שייך למנזר סנט-ניקולו. לאור סכסוך עם המנזר, הקבורה הופסקה עד לשנת 1389. מאז עד לשנת 1641 שימש בית הקברות את יהדות ונציה. מזוו * מגדניה כשרה מידע נוסף למטייל החרוץ ראו ערך מורחב הגאטו היהודי - מיד נוסף הפקת ארגמן מחלזונות דר' זהר עמר פירסם מאמר בשם המדריך הקצר למפצח הארגמונים (בקישור זה ראו צילום להדגמה) , בו הוא מתאר כיצד הפיק ארגמן מחלזונות שנצודו בים האדריאטי. למבקרים באיטליה, בערי נמל, למשל בוווציה - ברציף ליד הניסה לגטו היהודי, יימצא מיידי בוקר "פירות ים" ו"חלזונות" למכירה. שם יוכל להמחיש לעצמו את הנושא. להלן השמות (באיטלקית) לעזר בזיהוי החלזונות. thumb|650px נא להתנהג בעדינות בקרבת הדייגים ומי שאנו מסוגל להריח את הריח המיוחד שלא יתקרב לשוק קטגוריה:יהדות ונציה קטגוריה:איטליה לתייר הישראלי קטגוריה:גטו ונציה